Like the Stars
by Im a half-blood
Summary: Sarah Riley Lived with her parents in America before her mother was attacked by death eaters and they had to move to England where she will go to Hogwarts and live a new magical life while meeting a certain redhead along the way. Follow her as she struggles through the new world she has to be in. Rated T george x oc


Chapter one

**Hey! So I would just like to say that this is my very first Harry Potter fandom story that I have made. Usually I write Percy Jackson stories but I fell in love with reading about George and wanted to write one. **

**So if you have any comments about the story then please review and I will try to read them**

**Last thing is a disclaimer that everything belongs to J. K . Rowling and I am simply a fangirl that came up with a couple of OCs… so on with the story.**

It's funny how you can remember some things perfectly but not others. I remember when I first found out I was a wizard. I remember looking out of my window, down at the front door of the small apartment in Austin, Texas at two strange looking men in black robes that I would soon come to know as death eaters. I remember the black smoke and screams coming from down stairs. I came down the narrow stairs only to see my mother cornered at the end of the hall. I remember her gasping at me with wide eyes yelling at me to run as a bright green light hit her in the chest and she dropped to the ground.

In many ways I was frightened. I know a man, his face covered with a mask, turned to me. His eyes caught mine and he raised his wand and as I was about to run everything went black.

I woke up in what seemed to be a hospital with a man sitting at the foot of my bed. As I adjusted to the bright light I realized that the man was my father. He had twice as many gray hairs on the top of his tired head and his eyes looked defeated and he looked years older despite it only being a couple of days.

When I was fully awake my father explained to me about how I was a wizard. He told me that he was too, but that my mother was a muggle. He told me about the magical world and the tragic events that happened in the past when he went to school. So he also informed me that I would be attending this school, Hogwarts. My dad told me that I had not gone there before because he and my mother believed it was safer to bring me far away to America than stay in England where the wars had taken place in his years. Ironically I probably would have been safer if I had gone there in the first place.

Either way I would soon be attending this Hogwarts school and have to learn twice as fast as everyone else due to my post magical life.

This ladies and gentleman is where my life changed and events happened that will soon be explained. My life is a roller coaster and I was forced to ride.

My summer leading up to school was spent with my father home schooling me about magic. Dad had said I was learning extremely quick and was doing very well. I had learned years of magic in only the matter of months.

My father believed it was about time that I had a break and took a while off. He decided that we should have some fun and thought that the perfect way to do that would be to go to the quidditch world cup so I could meet new people before going to Hogwarts and also learn about a popular magical sport.

My father said that we would take a port key and that we would be meeting with one of my fathers old mates and his son that would go to school with me. Before I went to bed I spent about ten minutes just looking in the mirror studying how I looked wondering if I would blend with all these people I would soon know as my peers. Starring at my reflection in the mirror I noticed my blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and pink lips hidden behind glasses and freckles. Eventually I decided that I was fine as I was and went to bed. And that morning my father woke me up extremely early only to walk from the flat in a village only a mile or two in the woods to find my father's friend the Diggorys.

The older man was nice enough but mostly ignored me and talked with my dad catching up on life, but his son Cedric was really cool. He was tall with dark hair and big brown eyes. If you haven't guessed he was really cute. This made me straighten my jean shorts, light green shirt, and stumble in my brown combat boots.

We walked and he tried to explain to me how to play quidditch while I tried to pay attention and not get so confused.

Suddenly we ran into another group of wizards. Mr. Diggory introduces the oldest of them as Arthur Weasley.

"Long walk Arthur?" Mr. Diggory asked.

I zoned out for a second while scanning the group of people. When I heard Mr. Weasley ask my father, "How far have you walked Maxwell? And is this you daughter here?" motioning to me.

"We only had to walk about two miles or so. Oh and yes this is my lovely daughter Sarah. We just moved here from America and I'm taking her to the tournament to learn about quidditch" he replied with a smile.

"Are these all yours?" he asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh no ,Maxwell, only the redheads. Ron ,Ginny, Fred, and George." As Mr. Weasley pointed out everyone I locked eyes with one of the twins and blushed as he winked at me, "Oh and these are Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley explained.

Then Mr. Diggory exclaimed, "Merlins Beard! Harry potter?"

Harry cautiously said, "er-yeah"

"Ced's talked about you of course," Mr. Diggory said, "Told us all about playing against you last year at quidditch. I said to him, I said- Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that you beat Harry Potter!"

Cedric kind of squirmed next to me embarrassed, "Harry fell off his broom, dad," he muttered, "I told you it was an accident"

They continued to talk as Mr. Weasley started to lead the way to the Port key. I decided to start walking a little further back in the group of wizards my age.

"So, Sarah, you're from America?" asked one of the twins, but I'm not sure which one.

"Umm. Yeah. My dad and I just came here, but he and my mom lived in England before I was born." I responded.

"Well as a little welcome to England gift here is some candy" Said the opposite twin while handing me a candy in a bright wrapper. As I started to unwrap the treat another hand smacked the candy away. I looked up to see the girl known as Hermione looking at me like I was crazy.

"Don't take anything they give you they are childish pranksters. Just before they 'dropped' that candy in Harry's home and his git of a cousin ate it and his tongue swelled." She told me while slightly glaring at them.

"Oh…" I said looking kind of baffled. "So anyway, why was Mr. Diggory freaking out about meeting that Harry fellow? Is he like famous or something?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Everyone in the magical world knows Harry Potter. Where have you been all your life? Living with muggles?" asked another girl named Ginny.

"Er-well yeah…" I responded looking kind of embarrassed.

"Oh…" awkwardly responded one of the twins. They all looked at each other for who should explain this to me. Eventually Hermione turned to me and explained watching my expression turn from interested to just sad.

Eventually after that sad topic we all just started talking and really had a lot of fun being with each other. Until my dad called me to him and we made it to the port key which was actually just an old gross boot.

"Everyone hold on tight!" called someone just before we were ripped up off the ground in a dizzy mess and was told to let go.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Let go!" my father yelled next to me. So I shut my eyes tight and let the boot slip from my hands.

I fell fast and landed on something with red hair.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry fred…or George. Ummm…" I said quickly while stumbling.

"It's fine just please get off. You landed on my spleen." He groaned.

I got up quickly and held out a hand to help him. He took it and we just stood there for a second before I realized I was still holding his hand and pulled away.

"Oh. And by the way I'm George, not Fred, but don't worry about it even my mum mixes us up." He said.

"Okay. I will make sure not to do that again, George." I replied back to him before turning around to see my father walking up to us and moving me with him towards the camp.

We got checked in and the families separated. I looked back and I saw a familiar redhead that I could now tell apart from his twin looking at me. I waved to him as we walked away and he waved back and that was the first time if felt truly accepted as a wizard.


End file.
